Priority is claimed based upon German Patent Application No. 100 61 561.9, filed Dec. 7, 2000, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, including the specification, drawings, claims and abstract.
The present invention relates to a module carrier for various, multiple, different heat exchangers for a motor vehicle engine.
A module carrier of this general type is disclosed by DE 198 31 256 A1. There, in a crossmember which is part of the front area of a motor vehicle, a U-shaped area is provided, and into this U-shaped area is inserted a rectangular frame, which consists in particular of plastic and is inserted in a form-fitting manner. This frame has an upwardly open U-shaped part, into which a cooler and a condenser can be inserted in the manner of drawers. These two inserted parts are then held in the frame by a top plate, which also holds the frame in the U-shaped area of the crossmember. The frame projects forward in the direction of travel beyond the inserted heat exchangers and forms an air guide frame. This configuration makes the arrangement of a closed insertion frame necessary and is therefore relatively complicated.
DE-U 91 14 734 discloses a module carrier in which a supporting frame injection-molded in one piece from plastic is provided for two fans driven by an electric motor. A bracket projects in an L shape on one side, and on this bracket the coolant/air cooler can be placed at a distance from the supporting frame, and connected to the plastic frame by supporting arms, which bridge the distance between the supporting frame and the installed coolant/air cooler. A condenser can be inserted into the interspace between coolant/air cooler and supporting frame, and is at the same time held by the supporting arms of the bracket. In addition, possible mounts for an oil cooler and for a fan shroud are also provided there. This known module carrier certainly simplifies the installation and removal of the various elements, even in the case of a repair, but because of its relatively complicated construction, it is very expensive.
DE 39 22 814 A1 discloses another type of mounting for the cooler of a motor vehicle engine. In this design a coolant/air cooler equipped with only one water reservoir and with U-shaped pipes is provided, which can be inserted in the manner of a cassette into a duct-like opening formed within the mounting. In addition, by using conventional means, an oil cooler can be fitted underneath this mounting, and a condenser can likewise be screwed to one side wall. In order to remove these additional parts, it is necessary to dismantle the mounting from the vehicle. This also applies in the case of removal of the water/air cooler inserted into the mounting.
Finally, DE 39 16 777 A1 also discloses a mounting for a fan shroud, which can be incorporated into the vehicle. When, for the purpose of making a repair, it is necessary to dismantle the water/air cooler, which is provided with two water reservoirs, the mounting has to be removed from the vehicle. This is because the water/air cooler, with its side parts, is inserted into the frame-like mounting provided there, and therefore has to be fixed both to the lower and to the upper water reservoir.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a module carrier of the type described above having a simpler construction and a more advantageous mode of use.
In accomplishing this and other objects of the invention, there has been provided according to one aspect of the invention a module carrier for multiple heat exchangers for a motor vehicle engine, comprising: a supporting frame adapted for installation in a vehicle forward area, the supporting frame comprising (a) a lower part, (b) two side parts projecting vertically from the lower part, the side parts and the lower part defining a plurality of compartments open on one side for the insertion of at least a coolant/air cooler and a air-conditioning condenser, and (c) a closure part, for securing the inserted heat exchangers in their positions, wherein the closure part comprises a support member connecting the side parts together and including mounting devices for an oil cooler.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there has been provided a cooling module for use in a vehicle having a heat-generating power plant, a fan driven by the power plant and a forward grille, the cooling module comprising: a carrier module as defined above; and a fan shroud attached to attachment members on the module carrier, for surrounding the fan, wherein the construction enables use of a duct extending from the grille to the fan shroud for preventing air from bypassing the module.
According to still another aspect of the invention, there has been provided a motor vehicle having a heat-generating power plant, a fan driven by the power plant, a forward grille, a cooling module comprising a carrier module as defined above; a coolant/air cooler and an air-conditioning condenser mounted in the carrier module; and a fan shroud attached to attachment members on the module carrier, for surrounding the fan.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of preferred embodiments that follows, when considered together with the accompanying figures of drawing.